lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
W. Malick
W. Malick is the name or possibly pseudonym of a mysterious man who helped Rachel Blake escape from France and get to Sri Lanka. He was an IT security worker for Hanso Foundation, but betrayed them by helping Rachel escape during an assassination attempt on her life. He then pointed Rachel in the right direction, consequently leading her to record the Sri Lanka Video. Furthermore, his associate de Zylva aided Rachel in her escape to India. Malick's current whereabouts and full name are unknown. Judging by his accent, Malick might be of British nationality. However, on the first DJ Dan live broadcast, his accent sounds more Australian (it's possible that it could be a different voice actor). Appearances June 23rd In her fifth Copenhagen blog, Malick was first shown working for Thomas Werner Mittelwerk. Rachel used her glasses cam to deliberately walk into Mittelwerk, in an attempt to see the maps he had collected from an archive building. After rowing with Mittelwerk, Malick appeared (video link): June 26th Not long after, in Rachel's sixth Copenhagen blog, Malick broke into Rachel's hotel room while she was still recording her video message. As the camera filmed him without his knowing, he received a phone call and communicated with Mittelwerk. Before he could find Blake hiding, she hit him over the head with an iron and made her escape (transcript available here): From the conversation, Rachel was able to ascertain that the institute on fire was the Vik Institute, meaning that her next destination would be Iceland. July 18-20th After reeling from the death of her contact, Darla Taft, Rachel was shot at in her hotel room by Hanso marksmen. Malick broke down the door and rescued her, explaining that he too wants to stop Mittelwerk. In the first clip after being rescued, he told Blake to turn off her camera before speaking. However, Rachel did so only to then put on her covert glasses cam, allowing her followers to still see what was said (video link 1 and 2): August 11th During DJ Dan Live Broadcast, "Malick" called in giving a series of numbers. They actually corresponded with page numbers for a book cipher. Taking the first letter from the correct pages of "Bad Twin" created the message: "I know where he is, I can set it up!". This marked the start of a series of coded messages being passed between the two. For a list of the messages, see Coded Correspondence. The call also marked the official reveal of the character name Malick. In summary, Malick was setting up a meeting between Rachel and Alvar Hanso. He also wished to know how Rachel escaped after filming the Sri Lanka video, and where he could meet her. They agreed on seeing each other in New York City, though it is unknown whether they did actually meet, as soon after Rachel went underground when her location was compromised (see OpenersHep Conversation). However, Rachel did later go to Norway and meet Hanso (see Norway video). Trivia * One of the heroes of the Discordian work The Illuminatus! Trilogy is named Joe Malik, who is a counter-culture magazine publisher. In the sequel the Schrödinger's Cat trilogy he is frequently a hacker, whereas this Malick is an IT specialist. *A "Malik" is a user folder on letyourcompassguideyou.com - with a W preceding the name. This implies Malick's forename begins with a W. ** It is later confirmed by Javier Grillo-Marxuach, one of the writer of The Lost Experience, that neither "malik" nor "malek" was the correct spelling of the name, as it should be "Malick". Also, he added that the name from the user folder was merely a misspelling, which means the user folder was indeed referring to Malick, and not another character. Nicknames Before his name was officially stated, Malick was given a number of nicknames by fans, including: * Ironman (inspired from the object he was knocked unconscious with by Blake). * Man in black. * Black suit man. * Fixer (after his words that "you hire me to fix things"). * "The man who experienced iron-fu" (Speaker). de:Malick es:Malick